


The Horns Have It

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's NIssa's birthday.  And Tom and Loki want to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horns Have It

Nissa breathed deeply, calming the nerves that had crept up on her as she stood outside Tom’s apartment. He had called earlier during the day while she was at her grandparents’ house. That had almost been embarrassing as his invitation to join him for her birthday had been quite risqué. After all, every time she saw him they always seemed to gravitate to the bedroom.

She licked her lips, wetting them as the door swung open to reveal Tom. He looked ravishing in an olive green shirt and black dress pants.

“Is that silk?” Because of course that was the perfect greeting. Nissa shook her head inwardly as Tom laughed.

“Indeed it is, love.” He opened the door and stepped aside to let her enter.

She walked in and set her purse on the small table near the door. Tom padded by her; she noted that he wore no shoes, so slipped off her own. Then she followed him down the hall into the living area.

Nissa couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped her lips at the way the room was set up. The lights were dimmed and several candles were placed around the room, giving it a soft glow. On the glass coffee table there were two dinner candles paired with two glasses of red wine.

Tom came up behind Nissa and hugged her around the waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Do you like it?”

She turned to face him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Love it.” Then she sat down on the sofa and took one of the glasses, swirling it softly. Tom seated himself next to her, picking up the other glass and taking a sip.

“So, how’s your birthday been so far?” Tom asked.

Nissa just smiled as she drained her glass. Tom tilted his head. She giggled as the alcohol was obviously beginning to have some effect. Tom’s lips curved in a smile as he chuckled low.

“That good?”

Nissa put her glass down and shifted closer to him, laying a hand on his knee.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Yes, Nissa?”

“It’s my birthday,” she murmured.

Tom nodded. “Indeed.”

“So, I think I want to enjoy it.”

“Oh, really?” Tom teased.

Instead of answering with words, Nissa leaned in and pressed her lips against his, kissing slowly. Tom blinked for moment but then responded in kind, moaning out. They shifted closer together, Nissa’s hands going to his hair, his going to her waist.

He kissed harder, causing her to open her mouth to him. Licking into it, he groaned as heat spread to his loins and he hardened in his pants. Nissa shifted to straddle his lap and pressed close. He groaned, kissing fiercely. She moved against him firmly, and moaned. He chuckled against her lips as he slid one hand under her blouse, pushing it up so he could cup a breast - she wore no bra.

“Tom…” His name was a mere breath on her lips. He kissed harder as he kneaded firmly. Nissa grunted then pulled back, smirking. “Bedroom…”

A strange light flickered in Tom’s eyes but Nissa thought nothing of it as she lifted off his lap and made her way out of the living room. Tom followed, unbuttoning his shirt as he kept his eyes fixed on her back. She smirked back at him as she swung her hips slightly, as she walked down the corridor.

Tom just chuckled to himself at the thought of what was waiting for them in the bedroom.

Nissa’s surprised gasp made him laugh out loud.

“Thomas Hiddleston, you sneaky bastard!”

He kept laughing as he peered over her shoulder. There on the bed a scowl on his face, shaded by his horned helmet and otherwise completely naked was Loki. The god himself. And he was bound securely to the bed head.

Nissa growled at Tom, “You could’ve said something.”

“What? And ruin the surprise?” Tom chuckled. “You love it; it’s my birthday gift to you.”

Nissa trembled in obvious anticipation. She glanced at Tom who leaned against the wall a tiny smirk on his lips. Then she looked back at Loki who was staring at her expectantly. She smiled at him as she slowly shimmied out of her dress. The black material rustled as it slid to the floor. Loki groaned, his eyes fixed on her.

Nissa climbed up onto the bed, licking her lips slowly.

“You look so hot there, Loki…”

Loki grunted and tugged at his bonds. Nissa straddled his legs and slid up to press against him. He groaned, stopping his movements. She giggled and slowly rubbed against his hardness. He gritted his teeth, moaning through them. Nissa continued to move slowly as she cupped her breasts, kneading them in her hands.

“Damn it, Nissa…” Loki growled as he bucked to her. She laughed low, rocking hard against him. He grunted in frustration, cock stiffening almost painfully.

Nissa licked her lips as she reached down to stroke two fingers into her core.

“You make me so wet, Loki…” She groaned as she pushed them in, moving them slowly. Loki glowered at her, eyes dark.

“You’d be better off using me to help you…”

Nissa laughed and shifted herself over him. “This you mean?”

Loki continued to glare at her. His expression changed though as she pushed down on him. He moaned as she sat down all the way on him, clenching firmly. She placed her hands on his chest, stroking slowly as she began to move on him. Loki breathed faster the sensation of her hot warmth wrapped around his cock almost overwhelming.

Meanwhile, Tom finished undressing then climbed up behind Nissa on the bed and leaned in close to watch them. She peeked up at him as she bounced on Loki. He smiled at her, waiting.

She looked back at Loki then leaned in to kiss him hard while she moved faster, clenching harder. Loki rolled his hips upward, causing her to moan into his mouth. He smirked as he bucked more. Nissa groaned and slid a hand down between their bodies to bring herself closer to the edge. Loki growled moving up hard, hitting her spot. She gasped as she released and clamped down on him. He grunted as he emptied into her, breathing hard.

Nissa breathed deep, as she came down resting her palms against his torso which was damp with their sweat. He blinked up at her, chest heaving slightly. She smirked, licking her lips. He bucked to her. She laughed low, slid off him and moved back on the bed. He scowled at her, but she just continued to smile at him.

“Patience, Loki…we’ve got plenty of time.”

Tom knelt behind her and stroked her sides. She leaned back against him and tilted her head so he could kiss her. Loki growled but they ignored him. Nissa shifted so she could hook her fingers in Tom’s hair, deepening their kiss. He moaned softly as he slid a hand up her stomach to cup a breast. She arched to his hand.

“Love that…” Tom murmured as he squeezed gently. Nissa groaned as she slipped her free hand between her legs. Tom pressed against her firmly, causing her to gasp.

“Hard, Thomas…”

He chuckled low. “You do that to me, baby…”

Nissa shivered at his tone and looked back over her shoulder. The smouldering look he gave her caused her to clench somewhere deep inside. Her hand was resting just above her mound. Tom growled softly.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Nissa obeyed, stroking between her legs slowly, tantalisingly so. Tom groaned. So did Loki who was staring at them intently.

“Show me,” Tom murmured. Nissa opened herself with her fingers; she was glistening, wet, aroused from her own ministrations.

Tom licked his lips; she smirked and slid a finger inside, moaning softly. He grunted as she began to move it in and out, watching for his reaction. He just groaned, as he gripped himself and stroked lazily. Meanwhile, Loki was getting harder and his frustration was beginning to show.  Nissa tried not to look at him, wanting to concentrate on her own pleasure.

Loki growled low, “Come on…”

She smirked slightly as she dipped her finger inside then withdrew it, placing it in her mouth and sucking on it slowly.  The responding growl came from Tom that time.  A shiver ran through her at the sound.

“Patience,” Nissa murmured as she slid two fingers inside and started to stroke again.  Loki grunted tugging at his bonds, glowering, not at her but at Tom.  The other male winked at him as he moved to grab Nissa around the waist and pulled her up and back into his lap.  She caught herself, as a sharp gasp escaped from her.

“Thomas!”

Tom chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck, breathing hard.  “I think you’re ready…” 

Nissa squirmed on his lap not bothering to correct him as he was absolutely in the right.  She was dripping, and allowed her thighs to open for him.  He groaned as he eased his way up into her core; she gripped his hands hard to steady both of them.  Tom pulled her all the way down on him, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her still.  She let out a moan as he moved his hips slightly, pushing up even more and brushing at her spot.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, feeling close already but not wanting to release so soon.  Tom bucked as he continued to nuzzle into the back of her neck.  He inhaled her scent; the mixture of sweat and arousal making him even harder inside her. 

Nissa groaned as he bounced her on him, turning her head so she could kiss him.  He kissed back hard, smirking against her lips as he noticed, unbeknownst to her, that Loki was wriggling his way out of his bonds.  The god winked at him, holding his finger to his lips as he shifted on the bed.  Tom bucked firmly at Nissa’s spot causing her to moan out loud and tilt her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed as she gave into the sensations.

Loki licked his lips as he moved to kneels directly in front of her and Tom, leaning in close to watch.  Nissa gasped as her eyes opened to find his face right up near hers.

“Loki!”

He chuckled low.  “Did you seriously think you could keep me chained, my sweet angel?”

Nissa just stared at him then moaned louder as Tom moved his hips upwards, hitting her sweet spot.  Loki chuckled low as he watched her reach her peak.  It happened almost in a rush as Tom reached around to stroke between her legs, thumb pressing against her as he sent her over the edge, pumping faster into her.  She cried out as she tightened around him hard, feeling as he too released moving inside her.

Tom growled into her hair as he moved firmly, holding her hips steady.  Nissa just moaned as she came down, panting as she leaned back into his body. 

Loki smirked at them both.  "Surely you're not too tired for one more round?"

Tom snorted, rolling his eyes at the god.  Nissa breathed in deeply, shaking her head.

"No?" Loki licked his lips, leaning closer.  "When was the last time you were taken by two men, angel?"

Nissa's breaths quickened as she stared up into his smoldering gaze.  He quirked an eyebrow at her.  She swallowed hard unsure how to answer.  Loki placed his hands on her hips.  She shivered at the contact.  He glanced behind her at Tom.

"Shift for me."

Tom, figuring what he meant, pulled out causing her to moan in protest.  He stroked her sides slowly, murmuring in her hair to calm her.  Nissa relaxed as he rested between her legs.  But, then she gasped as Loki jerked her hips towards his and pushed himself into her wet core. 

"Fuck..." Nissa moaned. 

Loki chuckled, a devious sound.  "That's the plan..." He held for a moment, nodding to Tom.  The other male groaned as he rubbed against her ass.  Nissa gasped as it dawned on her where he was planning on going.

"Yes..." Her breath came out roughly as she bucked slightly.  "Please..."

Tom licked his lips and rubbed more.  Nissa moaned out more as Loki bucked gently.  Her juices dripped between her legs at the sensation and Tom used them to lubricate his length, grunting softly.  Then he eased the head in as he held her still.

Loki halted his movements as Nissa adjusted to having them both inside her.  Tom pushed in slowly, pulling back after each inch and pushing in further until he was pressed up firmly against her. 

Once there, he began to move slowly, building a rhythm of deep, slow thrusts.  Nissa leaned her head back and arched slightly; Tom slid his hands up to cup her breasts, kneading them in time with his thrusts.  Loki watched her face as he started to move again, bucking slowly as he hit her sweet spot. 

"Fuck..." Nissa moaned, reaching down to stroke her clit.  Loki pumped faster; Tom joined him, grunting as he shifted his grip to her hips. 

Nissa rocked between them, moaning out, "Close..."

"Me too," Tom said, as he pumped harder.  Loki bucked hard, swirling his hips and made her contract firmly on him. 

"Yes!" Nissa cried out as she released, clenching rapidly as she rubbed herself hard.  Tom groaned into the back of her neck as he came moments after; Loki the last to finish as they moved together. 

Nissa panted softly as she leaned back against Tom's chest, the smell of their sweat mingling with the sex.  Loki withdrew, breathing hard.  She smiled at him, glancing at the loosened bonds still attached to the bedhead.

“I swear I secured those…”

Loki laughed as he settled next to them.  Tom shifted onto his side, holding her close and murmuring into her neck.

“He’s a god, sweetheart.  What’d you expect?”

Nissa laughed as she snuggled into him, satiated.  Tom nuzzled into her skin, smiling slightly.  Loki stretched then shifted close, smiling. 

The three of them lay there, worn out, yet satisfied and Nissa knew that this birthday was one that she would not forget in a hurry.  She smiled and nuzzled closer to Tom, humming ‘happy birthday’ as she closed her eyes and started to drift off. 


End file.
